Alucard
Alucard is a Legendary Vampire who attempted to wipe out the human race in seven days. By absorbing numerous Ayashi and gaining their powers, he became a huge monstrous entity, but it also cost him his soul. However, he made a clone of himself before he was sealed away by Akah 2000 years ago, and the clone subsequently assumed two identities: the''' Masked King''', who created the Vampire Kingdom and the Kuran clan, which is apart of the Kono Clan. He is the King of all vampires, but is called out as prince because of his child like figure which he uses to disguise himself. Early History Early Life Alucard was born to when a being formed him out of 1/3 demon blood, Alucard grew up when the warriors were wild, Shinzo appeared to him and said he was a different creature and needed blood in order to survive and than Alucard, created the vampire society splitting them into clans, Sidkami put him in a deep slumber. Awakening Alucard is known to be the oldest vampire in existence, and may have been the most powerful monster of all time, as he is shown to have a powerful aura long after his presumed death. It was only the powers of Shinzo and Sidkami that kept him from destroying mankind. Even now his power is held in high opinion because only amazingly strong or well informed people know him even in death people seek his vast strength. It is believed that his mind remains intact even after all these years. After Aku attempts to kill Kasha, Suzzo's; power, which she inherited through the blood given to her by her mother at birth, awakened, giving her incredible power, but also waking up Alucard in the process. Alucard's tentacles encircle the Kono mansion, grabbing any living thing within its reach and sprouting smaller eel-like creatures that drain the victim of blood to satiate Alucard's centuries-old hunger. In the Underworld it was revealed that Alucard resided in the kono Headquarters, and oka had been put in a special seal next to him, designed to break the Rosario seal and free Inner Moka, which would've awakened him as well. However, Outer Sai was willing his revival time to be delayed at her own expense. Unfortunately, Moka was eventually forced to awaken by the sight of Akua supposedly killing Mizore and Kurumu, thus waking Alucard as well. Appearance Alucard has red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are ususally calm and tranquil, though with Yuki, he is usually seen with a small smille. Alucard is quite tall, one of the tallest vampires in the Night Class, and has a lean-build. As Head of the Kuran family, he also dresses formally most of the time. Alucard wears the standard Night Class uniform; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. He also wears a tie pin over his tie. Almost all the girls in the Day Class (including a few Night Class vampires) find him very attractive. As a kid he looks the same just smaller and skinnier. Personality Alucard is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki; to her, Alucard is very gentle and warm. Powers *Telekinesis.**Erasing memories. **Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another personand wields his telekinetic powers. **Transformation of his body into a weapon. **Controlling Bloody Rose through his voice. **Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will. **Changing the physicality of his body i.e. changing his body into an infant. **Manipulate another Pureblood (hiding Toma inside his familiar). **Ability to turn a Pureblood vampire into a human.